The Doctor
The Doctor or Herman Carter is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. The Doctor is a part of the Spark of Madness Chapter. Backstory From an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyze and deconstruct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in high-school and was published in “Partisan” - a psychology gazette. Within a year Carter was fast-tracked into Yale’s advanced neuroscience programme, really a front for the CIA. Brainpower is a must if you’re about to conquer the world and demolish foes across the pond. The CIA understands this, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed were brilliant people - like Carter. Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred off-campus and into a secret black site facility in Illinois known as the Léry Memorial Institute. A protege craves a mentor, and that’s where Mr. Stamper stepped in and taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He was given all the instruments he needed, a guiding hand and more or less everything he asked for. He never realized that sunlight started to become scarce. That he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn’t only give you power, it also transforms you into a threat. To extract information was his mission. Mr Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and to not consider this a normal medical facility - no eyes were watching them, there were no rules to abide by. The agency just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live spies. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role - Project Awakening took form, and on paper Carter described it as “experimental interrogation”. It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept - as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. ECT became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to another lab than Carter’s. Rumors were disregarded in the beginning. Over the years, Carter became known as the Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had even held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the Léry Memorial Institute went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter’s experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible of discovery of all, Mr Stamper himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman “The Doctor” Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind control. The government didn’t want to know. The black site was condemned and all knowledge of the Léry Memorial Institute redacted forever. Powers Is it a gift, or a curse? The Entity has ignited a corrupted and inexhaustible spark in the Doctor’s heart which allows him to generate electroconvulsive power at will. His insidious treatment corrupts the minds of those it touches. Victims shocked by the corrupt spark begin to lose their grip on reality and, with repeated exposure, inevitably succumb to madness. If a survivor is shocked and screams, their auras will show up revealing their location. When a survivor is inflicted with madness there is a chance a skill check will appear in a random spot on the screen, at tier three of madness survivors scream regularly, they must snap out of it to revert back to tier two, missing a madness skill check will revert snap out of it progress and make the survivor scream, doctor hallucinations also appear. Perks 'Overwhelming Presence ' Your presence alone instills great fear. Survivors within your terror radius suffer from inefficiency. Survivors’ item consumption rates are increased. 'Monitor and Abuse ' Meticulous in your approach, terrifying in your application. While in a chase, your terror radius is increased. Otherwise, your terror radius is decreased and your field of view is increased. Field of view gains do not stack. 'Overcharge ' You are fueled by your hate for progress. Overcharge a generator by performing the Break Generator action. The next survivor interacting with that generator is faced with a difficult Skill-check. Failing the Skill-check results in an additional generator regression. Succeeding the Skill-check grants no progress but prevents the generator explosion. Quotes "Shit!! I dropped the gauze!” "It's time for your treatment!" - The Doctor “It is a trap. But a trap one must step in...” - The Doctor Trivia *The Doctor is most likely inspired from the Surgeon cenobite from the Hellraiser series. *The Doctor might also be based on Yang Yongxin. Photo gallery DBD_SparkofMadness_Content_final.jpg Doctor and Feng.jpg SoM_desc_3_Killer.jpg SoM desc 6 killerperks.jpg The Doctor 1.jpg The Doctor 2.jpg The Doctor 3.jpg The Doctor 4.jpg The Doctor and Feng hanging.jpg Doctor.png Doctorpic.PNG sparkofmadness.PNG Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Original Killers